


Breakfast Bribery

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sonny wakes up far too early for your liking.





	Breakfast Bribery

There was only one major disadvantage to dating Sonny Carisi and that was his work schedule. His days off were always odd and rarely did they every coincide with your own. Today was not one of those rare days. Sonny had his alarm set for work and typically you ignored it but it had woken you up. Flipping over in bed you closed your eyes and went back to sleep.

Sonny tried to be quiet, slipping out of bed to shower and change. He was always considerate when you had the day off and you did the same for him. It was one of the things he loved about you. Surprisingly he was running a bit ahead even with the rush to find his notebook for class after work. Mornings, he knew, were your least favorite time of day, at least the part that involved getting out of bed.

Making sure he had everything set for his day Sonny checked the clock. He still had a half hour left, enough time to make himself and you breakfast. You were still asleep so he quietly got out ingredients for pancakes. The day was going to be long for himself and he knew that you probably had errands to run or had made plans with friends so a pre-made breakfast would help speed things up. And anyway didn’t people say breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

By the time he had dished out the pancakes onto separate plates, shoveled his into his mouth, and brushed his teeth once more he needed to leave. But not before getting one thing from you.

Walking over to your side of the bed he quietly stated, “Babe, you’ve gotta get up”

But nope, that wasn’t going to happen for you as you flipped onto your stomach and buried your face in your pillow. Sonny chuckled but continued to press you to wake up. Finally you gave in and gave a response.

“I don’t want to wake up”

“But I need a kiss before I head to work. And I made you pancakes if that’s any incentive”

“What kind?” you mumbled, suddenly warming up to the idea of leaving the bed.

“Your favorite, now come on I need a kiss and then I’m off”

With the promise of pancakes you decided that Sonny was right, you should get up. Yawning and stretching you moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Sonny bending down to your height. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips he left the bedroom and was out the front door. Wandering into the kitchen you found a plate of pancakes on the counter and a note.

_Love You. See you tonight - Sonny ___

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
